Shadow of the Jedi
by Tally
Summary: Finished. PRE SLASH! An Au to TPM. ObiWan is knighted and then reported MIA. 5 years later QuiGon goes to Naboo with an unexpected protecter.
1. Prologue A Goodbye Between Friends

Title: Shadow of the Jedi  
  
By Tally (tally_s_sin@hotmail.com)   
  
Rating: PG-13   
  
Category: AU, Action  
  
Warnings: Pre SLASH  
  
Summery:An Au to TPM. Obi-Wan is knighted and then reported MIA. 5 years later Qui-Gon goes to Naboo with an unexpected protecter.   
  
Disclaimer SW: Not mine. George Lucus owns them.  
  
Thanks to: Stella and Christina for answering my plea and betaing this fic for me.   
  
Prologue - A Goodbye Between Friends   
  
"It is with great joy that I name you Knight before your friends and peers. It has been my honour and privilege to teach you and guide you to this day. Rise, Knight Kenobi, and join me as an equal."  
  
Master Qui-Gon Jinn held out a simple knife to the man knelt before him. Before all those gathered, the apprentice cut the braid he had worn with pride for nearly ten years. With steady hands he gave the braided hair to his Master. The newly knighted Jedi rose to his feet and greeted his teacher as an equal for the first time. The two Jedi faced each other and bowed in respect. When they once again stood, neither of them could help the broad smiles from spreading over their faces. With the ceremony over they embraced each other warmly.  
  
"Congratulations, Obi-Wan."  
  
"Thank you, Master."  
  
"I think it is long past due that you called me Qui-Gon," the Jedi master said, still smiling.  
  
"Yes, Master." Qui-Gon waited for his Padawan to correct himself, however Obi-Wan continued to look at him innocently.   
  
The other Jedi gathered to witness the knighting drifted over in groups to offer their own congratulations before leaving to return to their duties. Soon, only four Jedi remained.  
  
"Congratulations, Knight Kenobi," Mace Windu said. He was an old friend of Qui-Gon's and had grown close to the other Master's apprentice as a result. Another Jedi who was also fond of the pair was also with them.  
  
"Good this day has been," Yoda said. "Well deserved your knighthood is, Young Kenobi."  
  
"Thank you, Master Yoda." Qui-Gon smiled, glad to see his apprentice was at least able to give simple answers; the joyous day and serious ceremony had seemed to overwhelm him, leaving Obi-Wan a bit subdued.  
  
  
  
"Wish, I do, that longer you have to enjoy this day, but on your first mission you must go."  
  
"Of course, Master." Obi-Wan turned to Qui-Gon with a smile. "I have to go, but when I come back I should like to see you if I may."   
  
  
  
"I'd like that very much, Obi-Wan. Let me walk you to your ship."  
  
The Jedi parted company, two strolling away to go to one of the temple's landing pads while the two council members watched.  
  
"Shame it is that spoken of their love they have not; difficult it will be for both when Obi-Wan does not return."   
  
"You are confident then that he will discover his hidden talents?" Mace asked as they began to leave the sanctuary of the gardens.   
  
"Yes, then away he must stay, disappear into the galaxy he must, until called back by the Force he is."  
  
"Qui-Gon will despair to lose another apprentice."  
  
"Fine they will both be, in time. Jedi they are, do their duty they will." Yoda's words were a comfort to Mace who had doubts about what he knew would befall his friend and his most recent Padawan.   
  
"And the Soulbond?" he asked, knowing he had to.  
  
"Brought them this far it has," Yoda told the other Master. "Trust in the Force we must."   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On a docking ramp not far from where the two councillors talked, the subjects of their conversation stood oblivious to a future others already knew of.  
  
"I am proud of you, Obi-Wan."  
  
"I know, Qui-Gon. I will miss you."  
  
"Won't be long before you're back and then soon after that you'll barely have time for your old Master."  
  
"That will never happen," Obi-Wan assured. "I should go."  
  
"Yes. Good luck, Obi-Wan." They embraced once more. "I love you, my apprentice."  
  
"And I you, my Master." Obi-Wan lifted his pack onto his shoulder and turned to board the ship that would take him from his home and the man whose shadow he had been.   
  
Qui-Gon watched him, knowing the excitement the younger man must be feeling to be going on his first solo mission as a Jedi Knight. He also knew the fear and doubt that would flicker across his mind, which was why he had hidden in his pack the stone he had given Obi-Wan for his thirteenth birthday. It had always been a source of strength for his apprentice. He hoped he would find it.   
  
As he watched, the ship lifted up and joined the traffic in the busy Coruscant sky. He watched it disappear from sight, missing his Padawan already, but knowing he would be home again soon.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two months later, Qui-Gon returned home from a mission to find his mailbox over-flowing with letters. The first of which was a Jedi news bulletin. He opened that first and began to read. He got no further than the first message.  
  
'It is with great regret that I report the loss of Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. He had been scheduled to arrive on the planet Tesure to negotiate a land dispute. He never arrived at his destination. No trace of his vessel has been found and accordingly, Knight Kenobi has been listed as missing in action. He was new to his title as Knight, however Obi-Wan was a fine Jedi and we all will feel his loss.   
  
Mace Windu'  
  
Qui-Gon reread the short message. His Obi-Wan, missing. He had felt nothing. The training bond had faded as it should have, but he felt sure he would have felt Obi-Wan's death. No, he still lived, Qui-Gon had to believe it, all he had to do was wait.   
  
He turned his attention to the other messages, all of which were letters of condolence from friends and colleagues.   
  
The door chime heralded the arrival of two friends he had been expecting since reading the report. They had felt his distress and come. He rose to let Mace and Yoda in, now knowing why they had wanted him to report to the council chamber immediately. His ship had arrived early so he had gone home first.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A short time later the two council members left their friend's quarters.  
  
"He still believes Obi-Wan lives," Mace said upon their departure.  
  
"Yes, good for him that hope is, keep Qui-Gon with us it will until He returns."  
  
"How long to you think we will have to wait?"  
  
Yoda closed his eyes, his ears lowered and a frown appeared on his wrinkled brow.  
  
"Clouded the future is, others there are who have yet to be revealed."  
  
"Will He be ready?" Mace was a Jedi and did not allow fear to rule his mind, nevertheless when he thought of Obi-Wan and his task he could not help feeling remorse for his burden and fear that it would prove too much.   
  
"Clear to me one this is. Shines it does through the Force and through time." Mace waited for the only hope Yoda could offer. "Their Soulbond." 


	2. Chapter 1 A Jedi's Duty

Chapter 1 - A Jedi's Duty  
  
5 years later  
  
The forest crowded in around him, the heat of the sun made the air thick and heavy. Qui-Gon Jinn crouched down, listening for any change, of any sign of his pursuers. The Force sung with the life around him, it was clear and bright with no warning of a new attack.  
  
Qui-Gon had arrived on the planet expecting to be greeted by the nomadic tribe that led the clans of the planet. There had supposedly been an epidemic and they urgently needed assistance. Qui-Gon had been sent, as the closest republic representative, to assess the situation. Upon landing his ship, the Jedi master was met by the tribal leader. He had been surprised to see the Jedi and assured him that all was well. Qui-Gon decided to stay and go to the nearby temporary village to see for himself. That has been when he and the tribal leader were attacked.   
  
He had fled into the forest hoping to draw the enemy fire. His plan had worked, and he now realised that it was him the attackers were after. He had not seen any of their faces and two days later, with constant running or engaging them in combat, he was still none the wiser to their identity.  
  
The Jedi Master had led them on a chase that had circled around the clans' camps and settlements and was now heading back to his ship. He knew they would be expecting him to try and board his own vessel, but he had little choice.   
  
As he was listening to the sounds of the forest, all went silent. Qui-Gon tensed himself to once again dodge the shock grenade's wave and to run from his pursuers.  
  
There, a nudge in the Force and he was off running to his left before ducking and rolling to come up next to a rocky outcrop. The shock wave hit and expanded outwards, however the waves broke harmlessly against the stone and as every time before, what followed the lobbed grenade was a hail of blaster fire. At his command, his Lightsabre sprung to life in his hands and he deflected the blasts as he once more retreated slowly through the forest.  
  
The attack was as furious as the others that had taken place on the two-day chase, however he could feel his opponents tiring. The two days of none-stop running had drained them. The Jedi Master, while fatigued, was still a long way from being exhausted. The Force strengthened his mind and body, his stamina seemed almost super-human, and it helped stave off the need for sleep.  
  
Qui-Gon became aware that the attacker to his right had suddenly stopped firing. He could see no reason for it, but followed the nudging in the Force to take the opportunity. Deactivating his lightsabre, he turned and ran though the trees, straight towards his ship. Instead of using the Force to see the flow of battle, he channelled it into his body to run faster, putting more distance between him and the others in the forest.   
  
As he approached the ship, he slowed down and reactivated his 'sabre, without missing a stride, he crashed from the trees into the clearing and went straight for the two men guarding the vessel. He easily deflected their surprised blaster fire and took them out as he ran past them and up the ramp into the ship's cargo bay.  
  
Not bothering with the pre-flight checks, he hammered his fist on the thrusters and piloted the ship out of the planet's atmosphere and into space. As he soared over the forest, he saw his pursuers reach the clearing. There seemed to be less of them now and two of those that had managed to make it to the clearing appeared injured. Turning his mind from them, he set the co-ordinates for Coruscant and the ship jumped into light speed.  
  
Safely out of danger, he contacted the temple in order to speak to the council.  
  
"Greetings, Masters," he said to the gathered council. "The mission to Tyron was a trap. Upon my arrival I was attacked by unknown assailants."  
  
"Were you injured?" Adi Gallia asked, concern evident in her voice.  
  
"No, however my ship has sustained some damage."  
  
"Can you reach the Temple safely?" Mace carried on, also concerned for his old friend.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, come home, Qui-Gon. There is an urgent mission that you must hear."  
  
"And what of my attackers?" Qui-Gon watched as the wisest of the order glanced at each other. It was Yoda who answered.  
  
"Discuss this later we will, when back you are."  
  
"Of course, Master," Qui-Gon dipped his head in acknowledgment. "May the Force be with you."  
  
"And you."  
  
The miniature holograms flickered away and Qui-Gon made himself comfortable for the nine-hour journey.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Go to Naboo, you will," Master Yoda said beginning the meeting.  
  
"The Trade Federation has set up a blockade around the planet. Queen Amidala has asked for assistance. Chancellor Valorum requested you to be sent to mediate between the two parties," Mace told Qui-Gon.  
  
"Another purpose I sense behind this threat I do. Initiate talks with the Trade Federation first you should. This behaviour unlike them it is."  
  
"Yes, Masters," Qui-Gon agreed without complaint.  
  
"Talk more of mission to Tyron when return you do. Disturbing it is for a Jedi to be deliberately lured. However important and urgent the threat to Naboo also is."  
  
Qui-Gon left the council chambers and headed for his quarters. The ship he had used to go to Tyron was badly damaged and would take several weeks to repair, so the Jedi council had acquired the use of one of the Chancellor's diplomatic vessels to transport Qui-Gon to Naboo. It would leave tomorrow morning, which left Qui-Gon time to recover and think of the mission to Tyron. Yoda had told him that for the time being he must focus his attention on the Naboo mission. He would trust the ancient Master's decision, though that did not stop a small part of his mind from wandering.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Expect to hear from you we did, expect you here we did not."  
  
The council sat in their customary seats, and the setting sun cast a golden light through the high arched windows, making the gathering shadows that much deeper. From their depths stepped a cloaked figure, his head bowed.  
  
"What did you discover on Tyron?" Mace asked the shrouded Jedi.  
  
"The bounty hunters were professionals and paid very well. I could not get them to talk and their survival instinct was stronger than a mind suggestion. I could not press the matter because I needed to follow Qui-Gon here, quickly."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The disturbance I felt around Master Jinn was unrelated to Tyron. I helped where I could without revealing myself, however the aid was not necessary. He would have escaped without harm even without my interference."  
  
"Still sense the disturbance do you?" The council waited for the Jedi's answer. Yoda was the oldest and wisest and most powerful living Jedi, but in matters such as this, even Yoda turned to the young man who was not even a Jedi Master.  
  
"Yes," was the simple answer.  
  
"Qui-Gon has been sent to Naboo," Adi told him.  
  
"Then that is where I shall be also." The cloaked Jedi turned to leave, disappearing back into the shadows he had emerged from.  
  
"It has been many years since you have returned to the temple. Why have you returned now?" Yaddle waited for the darkness to answer. For the briefest of moments she saw the glint of green eyes beneath his cowl watching her. "Because it is Master Jinn?" she pressed.  
  
"No, because it is time." The shadows moved and he was gone, leaving the wisest of the Jedi stunned.  
  
"Knew this time would come we did."  
  
"Yes, though I expected we would have more time, that he would have more time," Yaddle said still staring at the darkness.  
  
"Chose well the Force did, trust his strength I do." Yoda pulled himself out of his chair and left the council chambers. He went to one of the balconies that led off the hall that went to the council chambers. He looked up into the night sky and watched the last of the rays of light disappear.  
  
"Trust their strength I always have." He spoke to no one except perhaps to the Force that he had been able to sense his whole life and that had always been a comfort to him. "May the Force be with you both."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Qui-Gon rose with the dawn. He went to the landing platform and boarded the ship that would carry him to Naboo. Deep within the ship's belly another man lurked. He had followed the Jedi Master from Tyron and now he had joined him on his journey to Naboo.  
  
Qui-Gon settled into his cabin gratefully. He had spent the night at the Temple, however despite the familiar surrounding and the ensured safety the temple walls provided, he had gotten very little sleep. He could feel, no, could hear, a faint singing in the Force. When he tried to listen to it, to focus on it or find its source it faded away into the background noises of the city planet. Meditation had not helped and the source of the sound remained elusive. The sleep he had gotten had been troubled by vague shadows and a familiar voice whispering to him of danger.  
  
The song, even now, remained present. It had filled his ears on Coruscant. It had started on Tyron. The journey to Naboo was not a very long one, though he had hoped that the sound would fade and that he could get some rest. It had not faded. It persisted still and although he thought the sound should be pleasant it disturbed and frustrated him.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Away from the passenger section of the ship, kneeling between crates of spare parts and a bulkhead, was a lone man who could also hear the song in the Force. He listened to it in contentment. He knew to focus on it would cause it to scatter away into the Force, so he meditated and allowed it to play in the back of his mind.  
  
The significance of the song did not elude him, he knew when it had started and why. When he had travelled to Tyron to protect Qui-Gon from the stirring in the Force only he could feel. What it meant, however, he could not say. He had intended to speak to Yoda of it, yet for some reason he had remained silent and then Yaddle had asked that question and the distant music in the Force became less important because suddenly he realised it was Time.  
  
For five years he had lived in the shadows, dwelling in the place between life and the darkness. He had done his duty to the Jedi and the Force. Now that duty was changing. Soon he could live among those who were his family again, soon he could return home, soon he could see Qui-Gon again and look into those crystal clear, blue eyes.  
  
He had long been away, travelling and learning of his task. For five years his presence had been kept from the Jedi. The time had now come for that to change. The Force was stirring and soon he would have to step back out into the light.  
  
What felt like an eon ago, when he had first realised what it was he possessed, he had spoken to Yoda. The wise master had promised him time, time to understand it better and time to be ready for the responsibility. The Force had chosen now and the cloaked figure, who had long been in the shadows of the galaxy, was not sure that he was ready.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The journey to Naboo was a quiet and uneventful one. The two Jedi on board prepared themselves for the task ahead. Both were alone, despite being so close, and even though with every passing moment they drew further away from Coruscant, someone, left behind, thought of them and the fate Naboo had forced to be revealed. 


	3. Chapter 2 A Jedi's Shadow

Chapter 2 - A Jedi's Shadow   
  
Qui-Gon followed the protocol droid along the Trade Federation ship's pristine corridors. There was a faint glimmer of warning in the Force though, from which direction or where from he could not be sure. He smiled as he though of Obi-Wan and he could almost hear him say,  
  
'I have a bad feeling about this, Master.' And he instantly knew what his reply would have been. Following his own advice he focused on the moment, allowing events to develop naturally. He was left alone in a large room dominated by a conference table. Qui-Gon pushed back his cloak. His features were lined with age and his hair, though still thick, was grey. He could see his reflection in the windows and once again his thoughts turned to his last Padawan.   
  
'I've changed much in five years, I have aged, Obi-Wan and I wonder often how you must appear now.' since that time when he had received news of his apprentice's death he had tried to imagine Obi-Wan as he must look now. With every new year he tried to see Obi-Wan a year older. He tried to envision Obi-Wan in the present, but still he saw him as he had been when last he saw him; young, carefree, and excited about the future. Even now he could hear his voice in his mind. From his first mission without the younger man he had missed his dry humour and now his own mind supplied it for him.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What is it?" the image of a cloaked man flickered as it stood before the Trade Federation ship's captain and the Viceroy.  
  
"This scheme of yours has failed, Lord Sidious," the Captain told him. "The blockade is finished, we dare not go against the Jedi."  
  
"Viceroy, I don't want this stunted slim in my sight again." Sidious showed his contempt for the ship's captain. The Neimoidian shuffled away.   
  
"This turn of events is unfortunate," Sidious continued. "We must accelerate our plans. Begin landing your troops."  
  
"My Lord, is that legal?"  
  
"I will make it legal."  
  
"And the Jedi?" The Viceroy asked tentatively.  
  
"The chancellor should never have brought them into this, kill him immediately."   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Qui-Gon stood quickly, feeling the danger and death of the two pilots as their ship was destroyed. In the same instant the room began to fill with gas. He drew in a large lung full of clean air and waited for the doors to open.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Qui-Gon had left the transport ship the two pilots had sat in the cockpit together, waiting for further instructions. Their stowaway quietly made his way to the open cargo bay doors.   
  
He had felt the stirring in the Force just as Qui-Gon did. There was no time to save the pilots. He ran from the ship seconds before it exploded. He used the Force to make him run faster. Those watching the explosion saw a blur leave the craft, its presence easily explained as a piece of debris flying away from the exploding metal.  
  
The shadowy Jedi did not stop running until he was far enough away from the docking bay as not to be seen. Up ahead he could sense Qui-Gon. He swiftly walked around a corner and was in time to see the Jedi Master emerging from a room thick with gas, lightsabre swinging. He watched as Qui-Gon easily dispatched the few droids that has been waiting outside, then without a backward glance Qui-Gon ran down the corridor in the direction of the ship's bridge, fighting droids as he went.   
  
The Master's Jedi shadow followed a discrete distance behind. So far he had seen nothing that would explain the disturbance he felt in the Force, however he would stick to the other Jedi until he did know and until he was safe from its threat.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Qui-Gon began to cut through the doors that separated him from those in the ship's bridge. Both the Jedi felt it as the Viceroy gave the order to close the blast doors. Unperturbed, Qui-Gon withdrew his lighsabre from the hole he had been cutting only to plunge it back into the doors' centre. The metal began to heat up and melt.   
  
From behind him the Jedi Master's Shadow heard more droids approaching. Droidekas. He stepped back and concealed himself in an open door way as three of the new droids came up the corridor. The Shadow took one out as it went past him with his lightsabre. As it was moving it had not yet been able to put up its shield to protect itself from the unexpected attacker.  
  
Further up the corridor, Qui-Gon saw the Droidekas round the corner and approach him. They stopped several feet from him before they rained blaster fire down upon him. Knowing it was a stand off, he deflected several of the bolts before he turned and ran down the hall towards the cargo bays with Force-enhanced speed.  
  
The Droidekas continued to fire at him as he faded into a blur and fire at the second blur that ran past them and followed the Jedi Master like a Shadow.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Upon arrival in the large cargo area both Qui-Gon and the still undetected Jedi were stunned. Thousands of battle droids were being loaded onto planetary transports.  
  
'An invasion army.' Both Jedi though and it seemed to them that they heard two voices saying simultaneously. Qui-Gon frowned and glanced around him, searching through the Force for any sign of another person. His frown deepened when he found nothing to explain the overlapping voice. Now, with even more care, the Jedi Master stowed away on one of the transports, not withdrawing his senses from the Force as he did so.  
  
From behind a crate of weapons the second Jedi cursed his carelessness. With the exception of Yoda, any other Jedi would not have noticed his slip. While being Qui-Gon's Shadow he was going to have to be a hundred times more careful and secretive. Their connection lived still and despite being dormant for five years the bond that stretched invisibly between them still joined their minds. It was weak and almost unnoticeable, but present nonetheless.  
  
He could break it, it was that fine. Qui-Gon was almost unaware of the still existing bond. To break it now, with him so close, would just draw attention to it. Better to leave it for this mission and destroy it later when he was a galaxy away from Qui-Gon.  
  
Choosing a different transport Qui-Gon's Shadow stowed away on board a ship for the second time in his task to protect the older Jedi.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alone in the dark, Qui-Gon once again found himself thinking of his lost apprentice; he often thought of Obi-Wan since his Knighting ceremony. Now, though, somehow the young man seemed almost closer. He could not have described the feeling to another, other than to say it was almost as if Obi-Wan was with him. The music in the Force bubbled back to life and was almost deafening.  
  
"Obi-Wan?" he half whispered in question. And then all was silent, his heart, his mind and the Force were quieted. There was no sound, no sense, no nothing. Another Jedi would have perceived the silence as a sign of nothing; there was nothing there to sense. Qui-Gon, in the back of his mind, sensed something else, not nothing, a void. A void that was unnatural and conspicuous. For the first time he felt as if he was being followed and he was not sure the void made him feel glad.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In another transport, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Shadow of the Jedi, all but groaned.  
  
'Force damn you, Qui-Gon Jinn.' With infinite strength he gathered his gift to him and added such power to his concealment that even Master Yoda would have been amazed.  
  
'Alright, you know someone is near, but not who or why. That will have to do for now.'   
  
The transports landed on Naboo's surface and once again the two Jedi were running for their lives.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Obi-Wan did not find Qui-Gon immediately after landing on the planet. The Jedi Master had land cruisers to worry about while Obi-Wan fled from battle droids. The Knight had the advantage of surprise. The Trade Federation army was only expecting and looking for one Jedi Master; Obi-Wan was perceived as a lesser, easier target. Not fighting flesh and blood allowed the young Jedi a chance to release his frustrations with his foes. He was not held back by morality or humanity. They were machinery with no emotions, thoughts of families.  
  
Obi-Wan gradually made his way towards the place where he could sense Qui-Gon, occasionally having to stop to fight off another droid or wait for Qui-Gon to get further ahead. Quickly he realised the Jedi Master was not making the progress he should have been even with a forest full of enemy troops. He could not sense any real danger in the Force and Qui-Gon did not seem to be injured, nevertheless concerned, the Shadow moved forward. When he got within a hundred yards of his quarry he once again stopped and listened. He could hear voices and though the Force he could sense a life form accompanying Qui-Gon.  
  
Memories of his apprenticeship flew though Obi-Wan's mind and despite the circumstances the Jedi Knight could not hold back his groan. Gathering the Force to him he leap up into the branches of the trees and made the rest of the way to the two life forms above ground. Eventually he could make out two figures walking side by side. Qui-Gon walked briskly, occasionally voicing an affirmation or a disagreement to the other's chatter.  
  
The second figure was peculiar looking; orange skin, eyes on stalks storks, big feet and big ears. It was also talking incomprehensibly about owing Qui-Gon his life. The creature wittered on oblivious to the danger even though moments before he had been running for his life.  
  
'Yep, another pathetic life form.' Obi-Wan had still not achieved his Master's tolerance of creatures such as the one below, but through his apprenticeship he had slowly grown to appreciate their place in the galaxy. Missions, like the one Qui-Gon went on, they could be of great help for the type Obi-Wan went on they usually got themselves killed.  
  
Obi-Wan allowed the two to put some distance between them so that he could follow behind at ground level without being seen. This went on for several miles until Obi-Wan found himself on the edge of a large lake. Qui-Gon and his new friend continued to grow further from him, which could mean only one thing. He looked down at the water.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
At the same moment as he swore a patrol of droids on speeders broke though the foliage and opened fire.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Qui-Gon entered the Gungan city with some unease. He hoped that not all the residents were like Jar Jar. He was relieved to discover that they were not. As he was led to the people's leader he could hear Obi-Wan's light laughter in his mind. Once again, out of an entire planet and its people, he had managed to find the 'pathetic life form'. It was easier to smile when he thought of his missing apprentice.  
  
As he walked, Qui-Gon once again thought on the presence he had felt. It was gone now, it had not followed him into the water, but he was not fooled. He had not lost what ever it was. It had followed him from Tyron to Coruscant to here. It will find me again. And there was also the vague sense of Obi-Wan.  
  
'Are you trying to get home to me now? After all there years are you free to return?'  
  
Qui-Gon returned from reverie to realise he had missed something. Jar Jar's life was apparently forfeit. With subtlety he turned the King's mind around and acquired Jar Jar as his guide through the planet's core and a vessel to travel in.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Obi-Wan stole the patrol's speeder. It would do for now, but if he was to get to Theed, which undoubtedly was where Qui-Gon was heading, he would need something bigger. A wicked grin split his face and a very un-Jedi like look of glee filled his eyes. He gunned the engine and plummeted head first into the first camp he could find. As he suspected most of the droids were still off line and the others sent to guard them did not expect a blur of man and machine to race straight by them and into their camp's centre.  
  
The defensive perimeter they had set up turned and fired inward towards the blur, but by then it was too late. Obi-Wan jumped off the speeder, allowing it to carry on at full speed into approaching droids and jumped into a larger land cruiser. The exchange barely took a second and soon he was heading through the gap the explosion of speeder and droid had left in the camp's defence. Obi-Wan pushed the land cruiser as hard as he could. It would take time to reach Theed, time Qui-Gon may not have.  
  
The Viceroy seemed dismayed when he received word about they events down on the planet.  
  
"The Naboo could not have reached them that quickly." He said to the captain.  
  
"The Jedi perhaps?"  
  
"Tell the droids to let him go, if it is him he is too late to stop what has started and if he tries to get to Queen Amidala then the droids in the capital will apprehend him."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Other than the 'big fish' incident, the journey through the sea was largely uneventful. He would have loved to have seen Obi-Wan's face when he had made the 'there's always a bigger fish' comment. Even after five years of waiting and being without the younger man he still found himself saying things that he only ever meant for Obi-Wan to hear or make sense of. He loved to see his Padawan's responses, especially when he managed to surprise the far to serious young man into a laugh.  
  
He could have done with Obi-Wan's mechanical aptitude even though he had managed to restart the vessel. He had been relieved when they had broken the surface of the water and finally arrived at Theed. He had not been sure how much longer his patched job on the craft was going to last. 


	4. Chapter 3 A Queen's Hope

Chapter 3 - A Queen's Hope  
  
Breaking into the palace was not as easy as it should have been for Qui-Gon. With Jar Jar at his side he had to constantly check on his companion to ensure the Gungan did not give them away to the enemy or just trip over his own feet.  
  
Qui-Gon made his way towards the palace, hoping he would find Queen Amidala there; if he was lucky the invasion army would not have moved her or secured her. He chose a path that avoided the main streets, instead keeping to the deserted buildings and, where necessary, using the covered walkways that passed over the main streets. He and the Gungan were just walking over one of these walk ways when a group of droids approached the passageway that past beneath them.  
  
Qui-Gon could see from the place where he knelt below a low wall that it was not a patrol that approached. He could see that the droids were escorting prisoners and not just any prisoners. The Queen, her handmaidens and other officials walked at the centre of the group of mechanical soldiers.  
  
Signalling Jar Jar to stay low, Qui-Gon vaulted over the railing and jumped down the one story to stand in front of the approaching guards. Not allowing time for them to react, he activated his lightsabre and destroyed two of the battle droids with the first swing. He saw that some of those with the Queen used the opportunity to grab at their captors and take their weapons. He was also dimly aware of Jar Jar, who had not done as he was told. He was stumbling around behind him, having fallen from the walkway.   
  
As soon as it had begun the ambush was over and the Queen was free. The Jedi bowed low to the young woman and introduced himself.  
  
"I'm an ambassador for the Supreme Chancellor."  
  
"Your negotiations seem to have failed, Ambassador." One of the officials accused.  
  
"The negotiations never took place." Qui-Gon explained impatiently. "We must make contact with the Republic."  
  
"They've knocked out our communications."  
  
"Do you have transports?" Qui-Gon asked the guard.  
  
"In the main hanger."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"There's too many of them"  
  
"That won't be a problem." Qui-Gon turned to the Queen. "Your Highness, under the circumstances I suggest you come to Coruscant with me."  
  
"Thank you, Ambassador," she said. "But my place is with my people."  
  
"They will kill you if you stay." The Jedi warned her.  
  
"They need her to sign some treaty to make this invasion of theirs' legal." Captain Panaka told him. "They can't afford to kill her."  
  
"There is something else behind all this, Your Highness. There's no logic to the Federation's move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you." Such a warning from a Jedi Master was not to be taken lightly.  
  
"Our only hope is for the senate to side with us. Senator Palpatine will need your help."  
  
The warning, the Governor's plea and her handmaiden's courage was enough to convince the Queen.  
  
"Captain Panaka?"  
  
"Yes, Ambassador?"  
  
"If you can free those pilots then I shall procure a ship."  
  
Panaka nodded before nodding to several of the guards. Together they pealed away from the main group and headed over to the seated pilots while the rest continued on to the ships.  
  
"Halt!"   
  
"I'm as ambassador to the Supreme Chancellor, I'm taking these people to Coruscant."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To Coruscant." The Jedi Master repeated.   
  
"Er, that doesn't compute. You're under arrest."  
  
The sound of battle reached Qui-Gon's ears. He plunged his lightsabre into the droid's chest and signalled the group up the boarding ramp while he dealt with the droids that remained. He looked over to where Panaka was fighting. The pilots were free and running to the ship. As Panaka and his guards followed, Qui-Gon could see parts of droids scattered over the floor as well as a body of a pilot. He took another look at the running man as they passed him and saw several of them were being helped along by their comrades.  
  
Panaka drew level with the Jedi. Qui-Gon looked back over to the body left behind.  
  
"Nothing we can do for him now." Qui-Gon nodded at the explanation and backed up the ramp, deflecting the constant blaster fire. As soon as he was aboard he felt the powerful ship take to the air and rocket out of the hanger with its engines at maximum.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Obi-Wan slowed his vehicle and looked up in time to see a Nubian space ship take off from the direction of Theed and head up wards out of the planet's atmosphere.   
  
'Where is he going?' Obi-Wan asked both himself and the Force.  
  
'Coruscant.' Was the reply.  
  
'Yes, but they won't make it.' The gift the Force had given to him stirred and sprung to life. He allowed the feeling to overwhelm him. The knowledge was brief and all he saw was a glimpse.  
  
'They won't make it.'  
  
'The blockade will damage the ship.'  
  
'They'll need to land to repair.'  
  
'Desert.'  
  
'Tatooine'  
  
"I need a ship."  
  
With Qui-Gon managing to get into the capital stealing ship and escaping the security in Theed would have increased. Not to mention the obstacle of the blockade. He needed a ship, a fast one, and it needed to be able to avoid the Trade Federation ships in orbit. The vessel he had see take off was a Nubian, catching up to it was going to be difficult even if it was damaged.  
  
"Force damn you, Qui-Gon, no other Jedi had caused me this much trouble. Only you would make me need to hide, steal, fight...and get caught. You'd have thought I would have learnt from being your apprentice the kind of trouble you can get yourself into."  
  
So it was that, an hour later, Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi entered the capital of Naboo and was captured by a patrolling group of droids who contacted the Viceroy.  
  
"He says his name is Knight Ben Ibon."  
  
"That it not the name of the Jedi who arrived here. His Lordship may be interested in this one's presence." The Viceroy spoke to someone outside the holo projector's range. He turned back to the droid. "Put him on a transport and bring him here. Make sure he is heavily guarded and confiscate any weaponry."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Viceroy broke off the communication to the surface and turned to Hakko, the settlement officer who had spoken so highly of the Jedi.  
  
"These Jedi are not so mighty if they are so easily caught."  
  
"What was he doing here?"  
  
"I don't know, but I think Lord Sidious will want to know. Let's hope we have something to tell him."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"The ship has been badly damaged; we'll need to land to do any repairs if we are to have any hope of reaching Coruscant."  
  
"Here." Qui-Gon reached over Panaka's shoulder to point to a planet on the ship's navigational computer.  
  
"Tatooine," the guard said incredulously. "It's controlled by Hutts."  
  
"Exactly, it is outside the Republic. No one there will be looking for us."  
  
That decided, the damaged vessel changed its course and limped its way to the desert planet of Tatooine.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Obi-Wan was escorted to a large transport designed to go between a planet's surface and a ship in orbit. He was secured by the droids who clearly knew nothing of Jedi. The Viceroy's arrogance would have been amusing if it was not so worrying. Recently the power of the Jedi seemed to be diminished; as their numbers dwindled so did their reputation. Obi-Wan was not a Jedi who believed the people of the Republic should live in awe of them; however the respect they once had for the work they did seemed to have vanished. Even the old myths and legends about Jedi sorcerers and inhuman abilities did not prevent the growing open disrespect.  
  
Obi-Wan had counted on this arrogance in order to get back onto the ship in orbit. He was not altogether pleased his plan had worked.  
  
The journey to the other ship did not take long and soon he was being forced out of the transport into the ship's cargo bay. There was exactly what he needed. Five fighters with hyperdrive rings stood in a line ready for flight. They had not been sent to the planet because they required a person to fly them. The failing Jedi reputation had made this ridiculously easy.  
  
Obi-Wan reached out his hand and with the aid of the Force drew, from the belt of the droid who carried it, his lightsabre. He kicked out, as he felt the cool metal cylinder enter his grasp, knocking back the guard who tried to grab him. He somersaulted over the heads of the remaining droids and ran towards the Fighter. As he ran he flung out his hand again this time in the direction of the control room, inside the Force wrapped itself around the controls for the bay doors and pulled.  
  
He did not bother to fight, he just ran. The droids were still operating on their orders to bring the Jedi to the Viceroy alive and so their attack was almost harmless. The few humans in the cargo bay fled as the doors to the space beyond began to open. Reaching the closest Fighter, Obi-Wan jumped in and initiated the engine. He would not have long before someone realised what was happening and closed he bay doors.  
  
The ship rose and, at full speed, headed for the still opening doors. No, wait, they had started to close. Gritting his teeth, Obi-Wan forced all the acceleration out of the small ship. The bay doors would close, but he would be on the other side of them. The blaster fire that the droids fired at him damaged the outer shell of the Fighter though Obi-Wan was not concerned as he could see it was mostly superficial.  
  
'That's the trouble with droids, not too bright and can't think for themselves.'  
  
The gap continued to close. With a final lurch forward Obi-Wan's vessel scraped through the gap. Now, out in space, he was even more of a target. Quickly he set the lightdrive coordinates and engaged the drive. Obi-Wan was forced back into his seat as he made the jump, but not before the jolt of a blast knocked him forward. His head connected with the control panel.  
  
As he lost consciousness and the stars became lines around him, he hoped he would wake before reaching Tatooine. The ship would pull out of lightspeed itself, however he did not want to be found drifting is space close to a planet controlled by Hutts. 


	5. Chapter 4 A Friend Found

Chapter 4 - A Friend Found  
  
Tatooine filled the view screen of the damaged Nubian vessel. It appeared peaceful enough, the stark orange of the desert made it almost beautiful. The death that awaited any unsuspecting traveller who journeyed into the desert unprepared was not apparent from space, neither was the control of the Hutts; gangsters who knew nothing of compassion. The ship entered the planet's atmosphere, the pilot guiding the vessel gently to the shifting ground.   
  
"The main city is Mos Espa. If at all possible we don't want to draw attention to ourselves. Land out of sight of the city, but close enough to walk if need be."  
  
"Yes, Master Jinn." The pilot agreed and did as he was ordered. The sands of the desert planet blew up around them as they landed creating a mini sand storm.   
  
Tatooine was certainly barren and appeared lifeless to those on the Nubian cruiser. The Jedi master knew better. He could feel the life of the planet through the Force and, although it was not immediately apparent, many creatures prospered under the scorching sun. To the east lay the city and home to thousands of traders, criminals and slaves. To the north was a pack of desert lynx, resting now in shade created by rock outcrops and canyons, but come the night and the pack would hunt. And to the south, distant and unknown to the city, was a group of raiders. They moved with their prey; be it human or otherwise.  
  
Qui-Gon and one of the pilots left Panaka and the co-pilot to investigate the damage done to the ship's light engine.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The ship could not be repaired unless they could obtain new parts, meaning someone was going to have to go into Mos Espa. Qui-Gon left soon after the decision was made. He left the pilot to do the repairs that could be done while he was gone. He took off his Jedi robe knowing that it was universally recognised and put on a long poncho, to conceal his lightsabre that still hung from his belt, and began his journey across the desert.  
  
He had not even gotten out of site of the ship when he heard a shout.  
  
"Master Jinn!" Qui-Gon turned to see Panaka walking towards him with one of the Queen's handmaidens. "Wait!"  
  
The two Naboo caught up with the Jedi, Jar Jar Binks and the droid, R2D2.  
  
"Her Highness commands you to take her handmaiden with you."  
  
"No more commands from her Highness today, Captain." Qui-Gon tried not to show his irritation at the Queen's order. "The space port is not going to be pleasant."  
  
"The Queen wished it, she's curious about the planet." Panaka insisted though Qui-Gon could hear disapproval in his voice. However it was not with Qui-Gon arguing against the order. He looked closer at the handmaiden.  
  
'Oh Force, that explains it.'  
  
"This is not a good idea." The Jedi Master said, feeling at least one of them should say it. He was not prepared to argue because to do so would draw attention to the fact he had seen through Amidala's disguise. He could almost hear Obi-Wan laughing himself stupid at the situation. Being in the situation just made Qui-Gon curse the young woman's foolishness. He turned to Padme. "Stay close to me."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mos Espa was as dangerous as Qui-Gon expected it to be. From his side he could sense Padme surprise. No matter what you expected and prepared yourself for going into a place like Mos Espa for the first time was always a shock. Padme was a handmaiden to a Queen, Amidala was Queen to a free, republic planet, and neither life brought the young woman into contact with places like this. The planet she ruled was almost a paradise. As a senator she would need to go to Coruscant and visit other such planets, but even in that position it was doubtful there would ever be a need to visit a planet like Tatooine.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Obi-Wan came to and realised he had not been unconscious long. The ship was still in hyperspace and Tatooine was still thirty minutes away. Obi-Wan put his hand to his head. There was no blood, though he had a bad headache. With time to spare he put himself into a light healing trance to ward off any serious side effects of a concussion. The headache itself would fade in time.   
  
When he surfaced he was greeted by the same image as Qui-Gon and the Naboo when the Nubian cruiser had first reached Tatooine. The large desert planet loomed before him. He disengaged the ship from the engine ring and flew the ship down to the planet. He had decided to land in the city. He was sure that Qui-Gon's ship would be landed somewhere outside Mos Espa as the Jedi Master would not want to draw unwanted attention to the Naboo.   
  
Obi-Wan had only himself to be concerned with. He had a wide variety of money and credits; his duty often took him into places that were not republic friendly, so paying the port master was not going to be an issue. There was one problem. He looked like a Jedi. His pack with his other clothes in, the clothes he usually wore to blend in when in places like Mos Espa, had been on the diplomatic vessel when it had been blown up by the Federation. He would need to find some more clothes and quickly, before his Jedi robes brought him too much trouble.  
  
He landed the ship and as he got out wrapped his cloak around him to conceal his tunics and more importantly his lightsabre. As he set foot on Tatooine he felt it. The stirring in the Force he had sensed all his life, but only came to understand after his Knighting. It was here; the trouble, the danger. He stopped and looked at it closely. No, he was mistaken. The danger was not here, but it was where it would begin. And now as he looked closer he though he saw something else, something lurking beneath everything else. Hiding. The image was not clear and what it was Obi-Wan could not explain.   
  
'Only you, Qui-Gon Jinn, could get me into this much trouble.'  
  
It did not take long to haggle a price with the port master. He slipped into the role of mercenary easily, allowing a vicious edge to his nature to emerge. Finding clothes had not been a problem either. Close to the port he had found a cloth merchant. Within his grubby shop Obi-Wan found a set of dusty leathers. They were intact and with some care could be made to look like new, however for now the worn out look was what he needed to blend in. The leathers were soft and black. They clung to his body like a second skin. He kept his own Jedi boots as they were tough and none descriptive. He concealed all the various weapons he habitably carried even when he was a Jedi; blaster, a variety of knives and his lightsabre. The only difference being that now the blaster was visible for all to see while his 'sabre was hidden within the front of his jacket.   
  
He gave the cloth merchant his tunics and leggings, choosing too keep the cloak knowing that he would need it come night and in the event of a sand storm. He left the merchant and went in search of Qui-Gon. This time not allowing his guard down for a moment, concealing himself within the planet's other life forms. If Qui-Gon were to look for his Shadow now all he would find were the Tatooine residents, hidden among them, just another mercenary.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jar Jar had managed to get himself into trouble. Again. Qui-Gon barely hide his annoyance, however Amidala, in her guise of Padme was free to show her own impatience with the Gungan. Thanks to a small, blond haired boy Jar Jar was not ripped limb from limb.  
  
'Pity.' Said the voice of Obi-Wan in Qui-Gon's mind.  
  
"You have our gratitude." Qui-Gon told the boy who introduced himself as Anakin Skywalker. Anakin joined the small group as they wondered the streets.  
  
"I saw you in Watto's shop, earlier."  
  
"Indeed," was all Qui-Gon said.  
  
"I work for him." Anakin explained.  
  
"You mean you're a slave?" the handmaiden exclaimed.  
  
The boy shrugged before lunching onto a long monologue about some piece of mechanics. Padme listened fascinated, despite of herself. Qui-Gon smiled to see the two young people getting along; somewhere in the Force a flame was lit. It was small and new, though Qui-Gon guessed it would stand the test of time, provided the two were granted the opportunity.   
  
"Try these." Anakin passed a fruit to his new friends. Qui-Gon tried the fruit and it was delicious. As he bit into the fruit he noticed Anakin looking, shocked, at his belt. His lightsabre. He had seen it. To his credit the boy did not say anything.   
  
"Better get home, Ani." The old woman behind the fruit store was saying. "Sand storm is blowing up."  
  
"Where is your ship?" Anakin asked his companions.  
  
"On the outskirts."  
  
"You'll never make it," he told them. "Come on, you can stay at my place."  
  
A Planetary Queen, a Jedi Master, a droid and a Gungan followed a child of Tatooine to the slave quarters of Mos Espa.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Obi-Wan cursed the sandstorm. He had almost gotten to Qui-Gon and his group when it has become unbearable, allowing the Jedi to get away from him again. Obi-Wan went into a nearby tavern to wait out the storm. Close enough to his charge to help if necessary. 


	6. Chapter 5 A Threat Discovered

Chapter 5 - A Threat Discovered  
  
Anakin introduced his mother to his companions, who did not seem very surprised to see strangers in her house. She welcomed them all graciously and bid them to stay for dinner. Anakin disappeared with Padme to his room to show her the things he had built and repaired.   
  
The meal was a pleasant one shared between people who had just met though had become friends nonetheless. Shmi Skywalker listened carefully as Anakin and Padme told her of their predicament, that the Naboo and Jedi were stuck on the desert world unless they could get the right parts for their ship. Qui-Gon could see in her eyes that Shmi wanted to help. She was a generous woman who had taught it to her son. Qui-Gon listened quietly as Anakin started to talk about the pod race and the prize money. A plan was forming, one he felt sure the queen would disapprove of.  
  
'Just as well she is not here then.' He thought viciously.  
  
"They have pod races on Malastare, very fast, very dangerous."  
  
"I'm the only human that can do it." The boy told him solemnly and Qui-Gon smiled at the arrogance.  
  
"You must have Jedi reflexes."  
  
It was then that Anakin voiced his plan, which was very similar to the one Qui-Gon had been thinking up. The boy clearly loved to race and he was willing to do it as much for himself as for the offworld party.   
  
'Still his heart is in the right place.'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Obi-Wan followed Qui-Gon around Mos Espa the following day as he put his proposition to Watto and made various other arrangements. Now that he knew that the trouble would start here the Knight was on edge ... and bored. Watching from a distance as the boy and his friend repaired what looked like a pod racer while his Master watched was not that exciting, especially to a man who had spent the past five years in the most dangerous of places in the galaxy and the ten years before that as part of the best Master/Padawan team in the Jedi order.  
  
'You'd think I'd be pleased for the quiet.' He sat thinking to himself. 'Apparently not.'  
  
Obi-Wan had seen the ship parts get carted off to the Nubian ship and knew the ship would be ready for flight in no time. Why Qui-Gon was still at the slave quarters he could not guess. He thought it had something to do with the pod racer and the boy. He was not concerned by the boy, whoever he was would be revealed in time, the race on the other hand had him worried. Feeling it safe to leave those he protected for a time, Obi-Wan left to make his own arrangements.   
  
Night came to Mos Espa and Qui-Gon found himself alone with Anakin, a boy who was nothing like his previous apprentice, who had been serious even if he did have a wicked sense of humour hidden underneath. Anakin was confident, even though he had spent his life as a slave. He was a bundle of energy who talked constantly about mechanics and pod racing and Qui-Gon knew, that just like Obi-Wan, this boy wanted to be a Jedi; a dream for a better life common on the worlds such as Tatooine.   
  
It was Anakin's Force signature and conversations he had had with Shmi which led the Jedi Master to be alone with him now. Qui-Gon took a blood sample and transmitted it to the ship for processing. He wished Anakin a good night and waited for Panaka to contact him with the results.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Obi-Wan watched as Qui-Gon took a sample of blood from the boy. The boy left the Jedi Master alone who then waited outside for something. As he saw Qui-Gon answer his communicator and the knowledge entered his mind, Obi-Wan was knocked over by the force of a wave in the Force. The protective barrier between Anakin and the rest of the galaxy was breached; Qui-Gon Jinn and his Shadow knew what lay behind.  
  
The boy was the Chosen One. Obi-Wan was surprised though why he should be he could not imagine. The Force had told him his time in the shadows was ending and despite that the reason for it had never occurred to him.  
  
'I wonder if the Council suspected.' They would have thought of everything, especially Yoda. 'Well, things have certainly gotten complicated.'  
  
Obi-Wan watched Qui-Gon sitting alone and wondered what his old master was thinking. He could take a quick peak; it would just take a moment.  
  
'Then he would be aware he had a Shadow once more. Better to wait until I can ask him. Not long to wait for that now, I should think.'  
  
It would have surprised Obi-Wan to know that Qui-Gon was not thinking about his new found Chosen One. He thought instead of his previous apprentices, especially the boy with the green eyes and auburn hair. He had lost two apprentices; one to the dark side and the other to places unknown.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A shadowy figure disembarked from his transport. It was night and the desert was cool. He scanned the area, looking for any threat. Seeing nothing and no one he activated the seeker droids. All he must do now was wait.   
  
Maul turned back to the ship and stopped. The Dark side of the Force rippled around him. The Sith's influence of the Force rarely spoke of warnings. The power of the Dark side encompassed all and saw no danger in any foe, so when Maul sense it- briefly- he was amazed.  
  
A warning, a stirring was in the Force. The enemy of the Jedi felt an almost uncontrollable urge to leave the planet as soon as possible. Any other enemy of the Jedi would have succumbed to the Force's push without realising why, Darth Maul was a powerful Force sensitive and his Master has trained him well. His surprise did not show on his face, nor did he change his plans, he simply turned back to the ship to wait for the seekers to find the Nubian ship. Whatever it was that lurked out there was beyond his reckoning and for now unimportant to his mission.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Obi-Wan stirred in his sleep. He opened his eyes to see the slave quarters where Qui-Gon, Padme and the Skywalker family were sleeping. The house was quiet and still, nothing from it would have woken him from his light sleep. Obi-Wan sat up and settled into a light meditation, searching outwards.  
  
In the house in front of him he could sense Qui-Gon and the astronomical Force signature of the boy. His mother, the Gungan and the Queen slept on peacefully. Outwards he went, looking for the elusive thread that had woken him. Through the city, around the murders and thieves he went and out into the desert, the Queen's ship, raiders and ... someone else.  
  
Defeat threatened Obi-Wan, the suffocation of the Dark side almost overwhelmed him. That ship carried someone at one with the darkness. He was lethal and dangerous.   
  
"So, you have come, at last." He said to the night. He touched the man's Force aura allowing it to sense the presence of his own. The mysterious man would not know what or who he was; nevertheless he would know someone on the planet was a danger to him.  
  
Obi-Wan pulled himself back. He looked again though the Force, he looked at the now stretching away into the future.  
  
'Yes, you are why I am with Qui-Gon once more. But this is not where the conclusion will be drawn. And now I see why this is just the beginning of the danger to my Master.'   
  
Obi-Wan did not sleep again that night; he remained awake, guarding the Light from the Dark.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The morning came and the day of the pod race began. By the time the first sun was beginning its climb into the sky, Qui-Gon, Anakin and their companions were already at the race's start, finishing off work on their pod. None of them saw Sebulba wrench something from the pod's engine. Someone did though. Qui-Gon's Shadow saw and watched as the pilot sabotaged the racer.   
  
Sebulba left as quickly as he had come and as silent as always, the Jedi's Shadow went into the pit that held Anakin's pod. Obi-Wan looked at the damage with concern. He doubted he could repair it completely with the time he had. He could make it so that it would hold and Anakin, with his Jedi reflexes, should be able to control the pod though out the race. He set to work occasionally glancing over his shoulder. He was leaving the pit when he heard-  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Obi-Wan turned to see the Gungan waving at him. The Jedi knight rolled his eyes.   
  
"You did not see me." He told it, gesturing surreptitiously with his hand in front of the Gungan's eyes. He left the wretched creature with glazed eyes, swaying slightly in the breeze.   
  
'Pathetic life form.' Obi-Wan walked over to the racer he had managed to procure. It had cost a large sum of credits, however after witnessing Sebulba's sabotage he felt justified in the expense and his enrolment in the race. Qui-Gon may be the Jedi under his protection for the time being, but Anakin Skywalker was also in need of a guardian. The small slave boy had made a lot of friends, some powerful, in the last few days. He had also made enemies. He would need Obi-Wan's help, even with Qui-Gon and the Queen of Naboo's support.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Is he nervous?" Padme asked the Jedi as he and Jar Jar left Anakin at the race start line.  
  
"He's fine." Qui-Gon replied, off handily.  
  
"You Jedi are recluses."   
  
"The Queen trusts my judgment." Qui-Gon answered; seemingly unaware that Padme was the Queen. "And so should you."   
  
"You assume too much."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Start your engines."  
  
The roar of the pod racers filled the stadium as the twenty engines were started. Anakin was at their centre and unknown to him he had an ally behind him. The lights overhead changed and the racers leapt forward, except two.   
  
Obi-Wan cursed as he flew by Anakin's pod. He could not stop and wait, he would have to keep to the back of the field and hope the boy would catch up. From there however he would be unable to keep an eye on Sebulba. He saw a crash up ahead and knew instantly that the race leader had something to do with it. He could not protect everyone and in truth most of the racers did not need or deserve his help. They themselves were betrayers and cheaters and would do the same to him if they got the opportunity.  
  
Just before he entered the first canyon he felt the unmistakable presence of Anakin's Force signature catching up. As Anakin decreased the distance between them he also sped up, not wanting to be too far away from Sebulba when Anakin reached him. The canyon changed into open desert with arches of rock that created perilous hazards, hazards that one driver did not react to fast enough.  
  
The racer in front of the Jedi's exploded and Obi-Wan found himself flying through a wall of fire. The temperature was intense, but short lived. Once on the other side and back into another canyon he found himself amid a line of Tusken Raiders who took pot shots at the racers as they past. He had not expected an outside influence to threaten Anakin, nevertheless he was a Jedi and could adapt to any circumstances.   
  
He slowed once again and instead of following the curve of the canyon wall, he flew up its side to create a barrier between Anakin and the shooters. The manoeuvre allowed Anakin to pass unhindered and scattered the raiders.   
  
From the canyon, the racers entered the home straight and as they started their second lap, Sebulba was in the lead.  
  
Anakin too had the opportunity of the relatively open land after the starting line to over take some of the other competitors. Obi-Wan watched from a discreet distance until he saw one of the other racers nudge Anakin. The danger was minimal, but it was a situation he could help with. Reaching out with the Force and his hand Obi-Wan wrapped his influence around the pod and tugged on it hard. The racer lurched and Anakin sped past it. So did the Jedi.  
  
As Obi-Wan watched Anakin, he again felt the treachery of Sebulba in the Force. He could no longer see the race leader, but knew he had once again pushed another competitor out of the race. He did have time to worry about this however, as up ahead, Anakin's racer spun out of control as one of the main fuel lines became detached from the engines. He could see Anakin reaching out with a tool to try and snare the loose cable.   
  
The Jedi slammed forward the accelerator. He quickly came to Anakin side. As he over took the struggling pod he once again reach out with the Force. He took hold of the cable and directed it into Anakin's hold. He trusted from there the boy would be able to reattach it and get back into the race.  
  
The two racers entered the canyon where the raiders waited and once again Obi-Wan was at the boy's side, protecting him from any stray shots. As they entered the third and final lap Sebulba was still in the lead. Though now Anakin was second and Obi-Wan right behind him.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Qui-Gon watched as Anakin moved up into second place as he passed the starting line for the second time. As the racers passed, his eye was drawn to the third pod in the leading group. Something felt different. He felt no benevolence, in fact he felt the opposite, the pilot was not in the race to win and if Qui-Gon had not been watching so closely he never would have noticed that the pilot seem to be helping Anakin.  
  
As they passed the Raiders he shielded Anakin and when other racers tried to engage the boy, the mysterious pod would interfere and become between the attacking pod and its victim.  
  
And the Jedi Master felt sure he had felt the Force stir, and not from the boy's use he was sure, who ever the other racer was, and whether he realised it or not, he seemed to be manipulating the Force.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The three leading pods fought out the final lap. Sebulba nudged Anakin's racer and Anakin struggled to keep control.  
  
Obi-Wan became aware of two pods catching up, but that was not what caught his attention. The sense of danger that emanated from the pilots vibrated though his skull. He turned to see them both holding blasters, both lining up shots to take out Anakin. Anakin who's pod had become tangled with Sebulba's. If the pilots fired then it would take out both Anakin and his nemesis. The Jedi's Shadow would have to act.   
  
Obi-Wan, in a move that would not have been possible without his use of the Force to steady the pod, spun the racer. With the pod spinning he took out his own blaster and fired twice, each hitting their mark. The two pod racers exploded, their pilots out of the race. As he turned, he wrenched Anakin's racer away from Sebulba with the Force. He saw the boy take flight when he hit the service ramp, but felt sure the boy could handle it from there.  
  
He eased the racer out of its controlled spin and disengaged its engine. He leapt from it as another pilot lost control and flew into him. He rolled with the shock wave and stood up to find himself surrounded by debris. He walked from the crash sight and climbed up the canyon wall. As he reached the top he could see the home stretch. For a moment it looked as if Anakin's racer was in trouble and would not finish, but as he took the last step to the summit he saw the engines re-engage and not long after saw Sebulba's racer explode.   
  
He turned away and even as he walked away heard the cheers of the crowed as Anakin won his first ever pod race.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Padme and Jar Jar rushed over to the boy. Qui-Gon and his mother followed more slowly. Anakin jumped from the pilot seat and was swept up into a hug by the Queen. As they all gathered around to celebrate, Qui-Gon kept looking out for the pilot that had seemed to be helping Anakin. He could not see the man's pod. The Jedi Master was sure the man had not crashed or had an accident; nevertheless Qui-Gon was not certain the pilot had finished the race.   
  
The man had looked human and although he could not see his face because of the helmet Qui-Gon felt something familiar in him, something Jedi-like.  
  
Nonetheless the race was over; they had the ship parts and Anakin was free. Everything had gone as well as had been hoped; despite all their success Qui-Gon felt a foreboding in the Force. Something was not right. The Jedi sent Padme, Jar Jar and R2 ahead to go back to the ship while Anakin collected his things and said good bye to his mother. 


	7. Chapter 6 A Shadow Seen

Chapter 6 - A Shadow Seen  
  
Despite the boy's initial joy at his freedom and dream of becoming a Jedi coming true, Anakin's steps dragged as each one took him further from his mother. Qui-Gon was silent as he walked by his side, allowing the boy time to morn the loss of his place at his mother's side and to accept that all that had been gained was not some vicious trick and would not be snatched back before he could lay his hands upon it.  
  
Qui-Gon allowed him this time knowing it would be the only chance he would have. On the ship he would be surrounded by strangers and Padme; a girl he had an affection for. Once they reached Coruscant he would have to be tested by the Jedi council and he must be dedicated to the path at his feet.  
  
Qui-Gon also used the tome of silence to quietly think though all that had happened since Tyron. The question of the bounty hunters had not entered his mind since reaching Naboo. It all seemed unimportant to the immediate threat, to the Queen and the paradise planet.   
  
And then there was the presence he had felt. His Force sense stretched outwards. Whatever it had been, it was gone now. Tatooine's desert was silent and seemingly empty. He was withdrawing from the Force when he felt another presence. This one was dark and malevolent. Without thinking his lightsabre came to his hand and acting on instinct he deflected the blow from a red 'sabre blade.   
  
"Run, Anakin. Get to the ship." He made sure the boy had started running before turning back to face his foe, shouting as he did so. "Tel them to take off."  
  
With the boy gone Qui-Gon was better able to concentrate on the fight with the mystery warrior. The wave of darkness he felt when fighting stunned him for a moment, as did the aura of the tattooed man. It was darkness itself, no light lurked at its centre, no compassion, no love, only hare and anger, a desire to destroy and conquer; a desire for power.   
  
The Dark side of the Force started to reach out to the Jedi Master, he could feel it calling, taunting. It was draining him, demanding he turn from the Light and reach for it instead.   
  
Qui-Gon wonder if this was the presence he had felt following him, although he felt sure he would have sensed this kind of darkness. No it seemed unlikely that this man was the entity. If he was, why had he waited until now to attack or alternatively why was he attacking at all having managed to remain virtually undetected?   
  
Qui-Gon knew he could not win this fight now, not so unprepared. Still he must but time for the Queen to escape.  
  
The two lightsabres clashed; blood red and living green. Qui-Gon looked at the weapon and felt horror followed by grief. He looked into the cold yellow eyes and knew what it was he was fighting.   
  
'Sith.'  
  
The Darkness tried to latch into the moment of fear, however he was a Jedi Master and pushed it back ruthlessly, meeting another downward blow as he did so. Physically pushing back the Sith warrior as he mentally pushed back the Dark side of the Force.   
  
The ship was taking off, although it seemed too slow for Qui-Gon. Sand blew up in their faces as the powerful thrusters propelled the ship away from the ground. The two Force sensitives felt it at the same time; a tremendous stirring in the Force. A figure, also decked in black, leapt over the dunes. In his hand was an upraised lightsabre. The swirling sands, the glow of the blade and his sudden appearance made the new comer appear almost as if he was an apparition of the past, when the Jedi were powerful and their numbers greater.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Maul knew instantly that who ever this was he had been the reason for the warning in the Force. He did not have much time to get rid of the Jedi Master, seeing Qui-Gon momentarily distracted, Maul took his chance and aimed the tip of his blade at the Jedi's chest. He was surprised to find his blade met only air as the new arrival pushed the Jedi Master out of the way.  
  
Master Jinn sat sprawled on the ground with a stunned look on his face. The man who had saved his life stood in front of him, a fierce protectiveness in his eyes.   
  
"Obi-Wan?"   
  
"Qui-Gon, go!" the man in front of the Sith ordered without looking around.  
  
The Sith warrior's mind brought up an image. He knew about Qui-Gon and he knew that his last apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi, disappeared five years ago, not long after his knighting. The blue and red light from the two lit blades created an unnatural glow and the shadows created crossed the fine feature of the lost Jedi, but beneath that hood, Maul could see fiery green eyes and a young man's face that matched the holo documents.  
  
Jedi and Sith stood frozen, both waiting for the other to move.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said again. He had known the moment he saw the figure jump form the dunes that his rescuer was his lost apprentice. The pain and joy in his heart briefly bewildered him.  
  
"There is no time now," Obi-Wan spoke without looking at him, keeping his gaze firmly on Qui-Gon's attacker. "Go now, get the Queen out of here."   
  
Cautiously Qui-Gon stood. The Sith made no move towards him; he too was focused on his opponent. The sound of engines broke Qui-Gon from his daze.  
  
"Go!" Obi-Wan shouted before darting forward to engage the dark warrior in battle.   
  
Qui-Gon obeyed this time without thinking. He jumped and landed on the extended boarding ramp as it flew past. He rolled and was caught by Captain Panaka. Those in the cargo bat watched as the doors closed the duel being fought on the desert below them.  
  
"Who was that?" Panaka asked.  
  
"Knight Kenobi."  
  
"Why did you not tell us there was a second Jedi?" the angry, accusing words came from Padme who stood beside Anakin.   
  
"I did not know. Although I think he has been following me since my last mission."  
  
"For what reason?"  
  
Qui-Gon considered this question and suspected he knew the answer. He smiled.  
  
'It would explain a great deal.'  
  
But should he tell these people? What Obi-Wan was, was clearly a secret from everyone, including his own Master. It was not his place to tell.  
  
"I have my suspicions, although I must speak to the Council before I can speak further to you."  
  
The ship carried them out of orbit and towards the Republic's capital. Qui-Gon had been able to sense Obi-Wan as he had jumped into the fight, he could not sense the presence now, but he did not need to because now he knew he was leaving him behind.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Maul knew what fear was. He had seen it in the eyes of those he had tortured and killed. He felt it in the air of a planet in the grip of war; he saw it everywhere he went. He himself had only felt fear once before in his life; when Darth Sidious found him and took him as his apprentice. Soon after his being had been consumed by hate.  
  
For the second time in his life he felt fear. Not for his life, for he was prepared to die for the Darkness he served, not for his Master who he realised now could be defeated. He feared the Light that was ablaze in the man before him. He feared the Light would consume his own Darkness and that there would be nothing remaining. He feared what this man could do.  
  
The fear turned to anger and hate. He threw himself into the fight with the Jedi, as he had never done before. He used his skill in the Dark side to seek out and corrupt. He used it to move faster that a normal person could see. He rained blows upon his adversary. To his surprise and wonder the Jedi met each blow squarely. He defeated each swing and defended himself with ease.  
  
Maul looked into green eyes as dark as the forests on Endor. He had not fought a Jedi before this night. Fighting the Master had been as he had expected, what he saw in those green eyes was different; this Jedi was enjoying the fight. No. More than that, this Jedi loved to fight.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Obi-Wan saw Qui-Gon jump into the hovering ship. As he did he felt his own gift stir; the flow of the Force though his body altered, the feel of it different. Long Obi-Wan had hidden in shadows, but finally his enemy was before him and he was the Jedi Warrior, protector of those who protected the innocent and preserved the peace of the galaxy.  
  
The Chosen One may have been found and he may bring balance, but he would need help, he would need someone to protect him. His Master, Qui-Gon would do that as would the other Jedi to a degree, however they did not have war in their blood. Deep in Obi-Wan's soul was the song of battle. He understood it and felt its flow like no other. He was still needed with Qui-Gon and with Anakin.  
  
He felt the ship that carried the Queen, Qui-Gon and the boy fly away, up and out of the planet's atmosphere. He smiled; enough time has been brought. He disengaged from his opponent and pulled back. The Sith look amazed at his withdrawal. Obi-Wan's smile boarded before he turned and ran back to Mos Espa and back to his ship.  
  
Maul watched him go, unsure of weather he should follow. The Queen was escaping and she was his primary mission. This Jedi was an enigma; nevertheless it was one that would have to wait. He would return to his ship and report to his Master.   
  
Obi-Wan got back to Mos Espa without trouble and was soon entering lightspeed, following Qui-Gon to Coruscant and back to the Jedi temple. 


	8. Chapter 7 A Child's Dream

Chapter 7 - A Child's Dream   
  
An hour after take off Qui-Gon felt it. The presence once again following him, this time unveiled and unhidden. An enormous sense of safety surrounded him and he also felt relieved, relieved his Padawan had gotten off Tatooine alive and even now was following him home.  
  
The others had not liked his secrecy, especially the Queen and Anakin. Amidala was suspicious and Anakin just plain curious. Explaining would just have to wait until he had spoken with the council or Obi-Wan. With Anakin tucked up in a bunk, the Queen in her quarters and the ship heading to Coruscant, Qui-Gon was able to take the time to marvel at the changes in his apprentice.   
  
The young man had aged little, although the way in which he carried himself and his aura had changed significantly. The serious, angry boy was no longer visible in the confident, accomplished Jedi he had seen. Obi-Wan still shone with the Light side of the Force as he had always done, now the bright, pure gold was flecked with blues that matched his 'sabre and reds that matched the Sith's weapon. The red would have concerned him if nor for the knowledge he now had about Obi-Wan's destiny.   
  
'I did not see it, how did I not?'  
  
The evidence had always been there. Obi-Wan had always been tremendously gifted with the Force and learnt things quickly, especially the use of weapons, combat and strategy. Obi-Wan loved to fight, seemed to find a level of peace he never found in meditation. It had concerned Qui-Gon when the young man had still been in his care; he had seen it as evidence of the boy's continued anger. It had been an excuse; he saw now the gift that it was.  
  
Obi-Wan loved to fight, but hated war. More than any other Jedi should, more than a normal Jedi anyway. He found peace when fighting because he was doing something to stop war; to stop the pain and suffering of the innocent.  
  
'I missed you, Obi-Wan.' he thought, half hoping Obi-Wan would be able to hear him. It was a foolish hope of a lonely old man, so when he received a response in the Force, not an answer, a feeling, he was stunned.   
  
The song in the Force he had been hearing for days sprung to the front of his mind and for the first time he heard it clearly. It was beautiful, more so than he could have possibly imagined.   
  
'Oh, Obi-Wan. You've carried this alone for so long. I should have never let you go.' Love surrounded him and filled him and its devotion brought tears to his eyes, remembering the years of bitter regrets. 'I am unworthy of this.  
  
The music fell and the love receded, back to the one who felt it. As it retreated there was a faint sense of laughter.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled a very un-Jedi like grin.  
  
"I love you too, my Obi-Wan."  
  
"Master Jinn?"  
  
Obi-Wan withdrew completely, aware of the interruption.   
  
"Anakin? What's wrong?" he asked the boy kindly. Anakin was frowning and looking around the Jedi Master's quarters surreptitiously.  
  
"Is Knight Kenobi here?"  
  
"No, not exactly."  
  
"Is this more of the 'not being able to tell us' stuff?"  
  
"Yes." Qui-Gon said keeping his smile back with difficulty. "Why aren't you sleeping?"  
  
"I was cold."  
  
"Ah." Qui-Gon rose and placed his hand on the child's shoulder. "Come, I will find you some more blankets."  
  
"Thank you." Anakin looked a little bashful before adding. "My mother use to tell me bedtime stories."  
  
"Would you like me to?"  
  
"Yes please, Master Qui-Gon, about the Jedi."  
  
"Come on then, Anakin." Qui-Gon took the child back to his bunk to sleep and for the first time in five years he felt a lightness in his heart. Soon he would see his Shadow again.   
  
Qui-Gon waiting as the council tested Anakin. He had felt it the moment Obi-Wan had landed on the planet, but was disappointed when he did not show up. Nor could Qui-Gon find him. He realised he only had a sense of the other Jedi at all, was because Obi-Wan was allowing it. He waited, hoping the Council would be wise in this matter. He had put Anakin first; even so, soon he must talk with the Council and his Master about Obi-Wan.  
  
"He will not be trained."  
  
Qui-Gon was filled with disbelief.   
  
"Then I take him as my Padawan learner."  
  
"Hasty you are being," Yoda interrupted. "Decide this now, we cannot."  
  
"Go back to Naboo; we must discover the mystery of the Sith. Anakin's fate will be decided later." Mace spoke for the Council and his calm reasoning was hard to argue with, even for his old friend.   
  
"Very well," Qui-Gon knelt next to the boy. "Go wait outside a moment, Anakin, I have something to discuss with the council."  
  
Anakin's eyes became like saucers, nevertheless he did as he was asked.  
  
"You should have told me." Qui-Gon said after he had left.  
  
"Understand we do not."  
  
Qui-Gon gave his master a glare.  
  
"Obi-Wan." he saw it, the tiny exchange between Yoda and Mace.  
  
"Obi-Wan is MIA." Mace said affirmatively.  
  
"I saw him."  
  
"When?"  
  
"He intervened in my fight with the Sith."  
  
"Understand then, you do, what he is?" Yoda asked carefully.  
  
Qui-Gon nodded.  
  
"Knew we did, long before his Knighting, but discover it for himself he had to."  
  
"Not long after his Knighting," Mace continued. "He realised the truth. We arranged the rest and he has been a Shadow ever since; remaining hidden until he was needed."  
  
"The time for Shadows is over, with the Sith among us again, needed the Jedi Warrior will be." Yoda looked carefully at his old apprentice. "Talk to Obi-Wan you should."  
  
"I would, Master, if I could find him."  
  
Yoda chuckled.  
  
"Work like that it does not, finds you, the Jedi Warrior does."  
  
"Go now, Qui-Gon, finish the Naboo mission," Mace said as a dismissal. "The rest can wait."  
  
Qui-Gon bowed low and left.  
  
"He's right."  
  
"I wish you wouldn't do that." Mace groused good naturedly, relieved to see his friend safe. Obi-Wan grinned unrepentant.   
  
"Anakin is the Chosen One."  
  
"Be that as it may, he is still too old and full of anger."  
  
"Don't talk such crap," none of the Council were surprised at Obi-Wan's bluntness, they had become accustomed to it and being the Jedi Warrior granted him a certain amount of latitude. Although the Knight respected them, he did not answer to them except on missions they had assigned to him.  
  
"Obi-Wan," Mace began. "Surely you of all people understand the danger."  
  
The Jedi Warrior seemed to sag under the wait of Mace's words. His eyes closed.  
  
"I have seen an end. War and death besiege the galaxy, the Jedi are not enough to protect it and I am not enough to protect them."  
  
"Seen this too, I have." Yoda confirmed.  
  
"It was always a competition between the Dark and the Light to get the Force Warrior on its side when ever there was one present in the galaxy. For the Sith it was safety to destroy, for the Jedi to preserve the Light. The Force gave me this gift and another; it gave me Qui-Gon. My bond with him keeps me secure in the Light, even though I am standing on the very thin line between. Anakin has no such protection. How long do you think it will be before the Sith know of his existence? We finally know of theirs and they know of mine. They will discover him, and I fear for him then."  
  
"What do you suggest?"  
  
"Allow Qui-Gon to be his Master, he will show him the path of the Light. Allow another future."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"I will do as I have always done," Obi-Wan said softly, "my duty."  
  
"Think on this we will, Jedi Warrior."  
  
"What will you do now?" Adi asked.  
  
"Qui-Gon is still not safe, the danger began on Tatooine, but it will end on Naboo."  
  
"Then go there, you will."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He knows, Obi-Wan." Yaddle had always been the voice of his heart in the Council chamber, when the others questioned him on the galaxy she would speak from a different place; a place beyond duty.  
  
"I know," and for once Obi-Wan smiled at the ancient master. "Which is why this trip I will not be a stowaway or a thief. I will travel by his side."  
  
"Your rightful place, it is." Yaddle told him, to which Obi-Wan once again smiled before leaving.  
  
The Queen's ship was ready for departure. Anakin and Jar Jar were aboard and all they waited for was Qui-Gon. The Jedi Master stood at the bottom of the ramp, also waiting. The Queen was in a hurry to leave, however not even she was willing to disturb him.  
  
A shuttle pulled up to the landing platform and off it stepped a man dressed in the creams and browns of a Jedi Knight. He hood was down and he strolled along the walkway, in no hurry, until he stood at Qui-Gon's side.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"I thought I would join you."  
  
"I've been waiting."   
  
Neither made a move to board.   
  
"You look well." Qui-Gon said after a moment.  
  
"As do you." Obi-Wan smiled and looked down at himself. "You know, I've missed wearing these tunics. I feel more like a proper Jedi in them."  
  
"You are more than a proper Jedi, Obi-Wan."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So, how did it feel, being your old master's Shadow?"  
  
"I have always been your Shadow, Qui-Gon." the Master looked confused. "As your apprentice I followed you everywhere, one step behind."  
  
"But now you can walk at my side."  
  
"Yes," Obi-Wan reluctantly admitted. "Though I fear I must remain a Shadow for a while yet."   
  
"Why?" Qui-Gon asked and then waited as he felt the Force stir. Obi-Wan's eyes dimmed and grew distant.   
  
"Something is waking," he whispered. "Something I still cannot see. It is a threat to all, not just the Jedi, although that is where it will begin. I may not be enough."  
  
"You will be enough." Qui-Gon's voice brought him back to the present.   
  
"We should go, the Queen will be getting impatient."  
  
"Very well."  
  
The two Jedi started to walk up the ramp.   
  
"This must be a novelty for you, Obi-Wan."  
  
"What?" the younger man asked, already suspecting he would regret it.  
  
"Actually walking onto a vessel in full view of everyone."  
  
Obi-Wan growled.  
  
"Qui-Gon Jinn, you are the most arrogant, annoying, stubborn, frustrating, Force-damned Jedi I have ever had to follow."  
  
His only answer was the Jedi Master's laughter as he disappeared into the belly of the ship, a man glad to have the spirited, young man with him again. 


	9. Chapter 8 A Queen's Plan

Chapter 8 - A Queen's Plan   
  
"Your Highness, I'd like you to meet Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
"It is an honour, Queen Amidala." The new Jedi bowed low to the Queen of Naboo. She looked at him, assessing. He was shorter than Master Jinn and less broad in the shoulders. He had long auburn hair that had been pulled back into a tight plat. He was dressed as a Jedi and she could see his lightsabre clipped to his belt. His face was young and some how ageless. He appeared youthful although it was impossible to tell his real age. He was handsome, however it was his eyes that were captivating. They were green and at moments seemed both grey and blue.   
  
Amidala found she was smiling despite herself. This knight was not like the other Jedi she had met. She was no Force sensitive, regardless even she could feel that.  
  
"I am honoured the Council have agreed to help me in my plight with the aid of two of its order."  
  
"Pardon, your Highness, but it was not the Council who has sent me, nor am I here to assist you."  
  
The Queen looked puzzled and may have felt affronted if not for her curiosity.   
  
"Then why are you here?" Panaka demanded on her behalf.   
  
"You did not tell them?" Obi-Wan asked Qui-Gon.  
  
"No, it was not my place."  
  
"Your Highness, I am afraid that you have stepped into a delicate situation for the Jedi and for that reason I shall tell you my secret even though no one outside the order knows it and even then those within sit either upon the Council or stand beside me now." Obi-Wan smiled at his Master.  
  
"Panaka stay, everyone else could you please leave us." The Queen ordered. The handmaidens and guards filed out of the room, leaving the two Naboo, Anakin and the two Jedi. Amidala rose from her seat and came forward.  
  
"Please, sit." She indicated chairs and sofas facing each other. "And call me Dala, if we are to know each others secrets."  
  
They sat together, less formal than would ordinarily be permitted, and the Jedi began to speak.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"The Jedi order has many prophecies, myths and legends. Some concern the Chosen One who will bring balance, others of the Sith and finally those of the Jedi Warrior. It seems that this is the time when all three will come forward and be revealed.   
  
"That creature on Tatooine, he was a Sith?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded.  
  
"And Anakin?"  
  
"I'm the chosen one." The boy spoke with confidence.  
  
"So, that would make you the Jedi Warrior?" waiting for their confirmation the Queen continued. "What does that mean?"  
  
Obi-Wan looked to Qui-Gon to talk of the rest, unwilling to voice the part that concerned him so closely.  
  
"The Jedi are the protectors of peace in the galaxy," Qui-Gon told Amidala. "Have been for millennia, but who protects us from the galaxy? When necessary, when the Jedi are struggling to survive and do their duty, a Jedi is born who's sense of the Force is different. He can do what any other Jedi can, accept sooner or later he will notice his own, unique gifts.   
  
"The Jedi Warrior is in tune with battle, he stands in the line between the Light and the Dark fighting. When one is among us, the two sides of the Force compete to sway him or her to one side. Obi-Wan is of the Light; he fights for the Jedi."  
  
"For five years I have roamed the galaxy, following my sense of the Force to Jedi who have been in need of me. For five years I have been a shadow; hiding where no one will see me. For five years I have been dead. And now the Sith have arisen and the Force called me to my old Master.  
  
"Qui-Gon will aid you in any way he can, however my priority is to protect Qui-Gon and Anakin." Obi-Wan finished.  
  
"Me? But I'm not a Jedi."  
  
"Yet."  
  
"Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon admonished, his voice stern.  
  
"What?" the Knight asked, his face a picture of innocence.   
  
"And you admonish me for going against the Council."  
  
"Ah, but you forget, Master Jinn, I do not answer to the Council."  
  
"Then whom do you answer to?" Panaka wanted to know.  
  
"The Force. I do as it commands, as any Jedi should. Except I have more leeway because I can sense what others cannot."  
  
"So, you are coming to Naboo because of the Sith?"  
  
"I am going to Naboo because the danger to Qui-Gon has not yet passed. I have been with him since his last mission, regardless the threat did not manifest itself until Tatooine and it will end on your world."  
  
"Now that you tell me this, Master Jedi, Knight Kenobi, I feel compelled to tell you my secret because I have deceived you."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Qui-Gon held us his hand to forestall her confession.  
  
"There is no need, Highness. Your secret is known to me."  
  
"Us." Obi-Wan corrected.   
  
Only Anakin looked confused and did not understand what was not being said. The Queen was smiling to her protector. Although Anakin knew he was being left out of something important he still felt part of the growing companionship between the group of people.  
  
"I should have known that I could not fool a Jedi Master."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Queen's plan was a relatively simple one even if it did depend upon one thing; the help of the Gungans. Jar Jar had been adamant that Boss Nasa would help them, that he would see both peoples of Naboo would need to join forces to retake their own planet.  
  
The only setback had come when they could not find the Gungans, the underwater city had been abandoned. Following Jar Jar's advice they went to the sacred place and there found the Gungan people gathered.   
  
The meeting was an interesting one, Qui-Gon mussed after, especially when Padme revealed she was Queen Amidala. Showing her trust by showing Boss Nasa her security secret earned her respect from the leader and her plea earned her his help.  
  
Of the Naboo part only Anakin was surprised. Qui-Gon felt a momentary flash of anger and betrayal from the boy. It was swiftly replaced by excitement as the alliance was finalised. If not for the coming battle the Jedi Master may have wondered at the meaning of what he had felt from the boy.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Creeping into the city had not been difficult, getting into the palace proved more troublesome.   
  
Amidala signalled to Panaka. Then together the divided infiltrators attacked the droids that stood guard. Blaster fire bounced back and forth and amongst it two lightsabres danced, protecting their owners and the Queen.   
  
The Naboo made it into the hanger where even more droids waited for them.  
  
"Get to your ships." The Queen ordered.   
  
The pilots ran for their fighters as the palace guard and the Jedi covered them. Anakin, following the orders of the Jedi found a place to hide. The fighters took off and headed out into space to engage the trade federation's fleet. With all the pilots in their ships and heading out, the guards turned their attention to finishing off the droids that still remained. Once the hanger was clear they knew that it would not be long before reinforcements arrived.   
  
The group passed Anakin, who had managed to get into one of the remaining fighters' cockpits, and as they did so Qui-Gon ordered him to stay there. The Queen led them to the bay doors, but before they could reach them they opened to reveal the tattooed creature that they had seen on Tatooine.  
  
"We'll handle this." Qui-Gon told her.  
  
"We'll go the long way around." Amidala turned to her left and led her people to one of the hanger's other exits. 


	10. Chapter 9 A Duel of Fates

Chapter 9 - A Duel of Fates  
  
What followed happened quickly and the battle for Naboo ended swiftly. The Queen and her guards made it to the Viceroy and demanded a surrender, Anakin joined the space battle and single handed destroyed the command ship, consequently freeing the defeated Gungans on the planet's surface, who had fought bravely and created enough of a distraction to allow the Naboo to get back into Theed and get the pilots to their fighters.  
  
But what of the Jedi? What happened to the Master and his Shadow? What became of the Sith?  
  
As Queen Amidala escaped the hanger, with the help of Anakin in a fighter's cockpit, the Jedi shed their cloaks and stood ready to fight a battle they knew they might not win.  
  
Obi-Wan felt the moment stretch on, but instead of living within its confines as his Master had always taught him, he looked beyond it, into time where possibilities lie and where the unwritten future can be glanced. He saw the spiralling darkness and felt the grief of a Padawan, who could have been him, as he watched him Master die. Obi-Wan felt the heat of a red blade close to his face; he felt it enter his Master as the phantom future played out before him in its horrifying possibilities.  
  
This future could never be; he had discovered his gift, however that did not mean that the warning was not heeded. Qui-Gon would die bathed in a blood red light, unless the Jedi Warrior could protect him as he had not been able to do so in another life, another time, another universe.  
  
Obi-Wan feigned a lunge forward and allowed Qui-Gon to engage the Sith first, confident, for now, that the Master could defend himself. A second later he to joined the battle, fighting with the fury only a Jedi could posses.   
  
Together the two Jedi pushed the Sith back along the walkways of the power plant. Qui-Gon had forgotten what it felt like to fight along side his lost apprentice and once again Obi-Wan's energy invigorated him. Not knowing the consequences of his actions, Qui-Gon reached out for the bond that should have dissolved years ago, when Obi-Wan had been Knighted, but had remained. The two Jedi were momentarily deafened by the song with the Force.  
  
Maul saw his opponents wince and took the opportunity to strike out at his most dangerous foe. He kicked Obi-Wan, who fell from the platform. The Jedi fell and fell, landing heavily hundreds of feet below.  
  
Seeing Obi-Wan fall, Qui-Gon also kicked out, sending the Sith over the edge. The dark warrior saw the blow coming and was able to control his decent. He fell, but not as far as the youngest Jedi.  
  
Obi-Wan watched as Qui-Gon jumped down behind the Sith and continued to fight him, pushing back towards the rotating shields that protected the core. The shields, they were red. A blood red light covered the body of Qui-Gon Jinn.  
  
Echoing the scream of a Padawan he could have been except for fate, Obi-Wan jumped up to the platform that Qui-Gon and the Sith fought upon. Praying that Qui-Gon would catch himself, he pushed the Jedi Master off the walkway with the Force.  
  
Maul fought Qui-Gon, knowing separated he could defeat the Jedi. He did not expect a sudden Force wave that took the Master off his feet and over the side of the platform. He watched him fall and land below.  
  
"No!" a shout echoed around the vast space and he looked up to see the other Jedi running towards him, using the Force to carry him faster than what was humanly possible.   
  
Maul turned and ran past the force fields, ready to make a stand on the other side.  
  
Qui-Gon looked up and saw Obi-Wan run past and follow the Sith down the corridor with the cycling force fields. He jumped back up to the walkway and followed the other two warriors, however he was too slow.  
  
He was trapped between the first and second shields while Obi-Wan had reached the Sith and, even as Qui-Gon watched, began the deadly dance of a lightsabre duel.  
  
Obi-Wan ducked the blade aimed at his head and countered the move by kicking the Sith in the chin. They stepped back a moment before just as quickly exchanging a dozen blows, each intended to kill.  
  
Obi-Wan leapt over Maul's head, hoping to knock him off balance. It worked, but only for a moment and in that time the Jedi brought his blade down and cleaved the staff weapon in two. The Sith discarded half of it and continued to fight with the other.  
  
Behind him he could hear the shields cycle off and knew it would not be long before Qui-Gon once again joined the fight.  
  
Qui-Gon ran as fast as he was able, nevertheless he did not make it past the last shield before it reactivated. Trapped again, this time so close to Obi-Wan and yet so far away.  
  
He knelt on the floor and closed his eyes centring himself for the fight he would soon join. Immersed in the Force he could watch Obi-Wan fight in a way he had never been able to before. When he fought, as the Jedi Warrior, the Light appeared to stream off him in a waterfall, filling the space around him, strengthening the man at its centre.  
  
As he knelt and saw Obi-Wan for the first time as he truly was, he received a small measure of the gift that Obi-Wan possessed. He felt the infinite number of possibilities that lay in the room, that lay within the duel that was being fought before him. And just as Obi-Wan had done he saw another fate, one that would have darkened the galaxy and led his own Padawan to the very brink of despair. He found a place within the moment that saw the future, all futures. He heard the whispered 'Qui-Gon' a second before it was uttered and saw Obi-Wan fall the moment before the blow fell. Obi-Wan's lightsabre fell with him into the pit. Unlike the lost weapon, Obi-Wan was able to grab hold of part of the wall and stop his decent.   
  
Qui-Gon did not open his eyes, watching through the Force and knowing what the Jedi Warrior needed. Seeing the future where he died, he understood what to do. He took his lightsabre in his hand and waited for the right moment.   
  
Obi-Wan was just outside of the Sith's reach. It did not matter for he too was waiting, knowing as Qui-Gon did what would follow in a parody of destiny that would never be fulfilled. He felt the Force gather within him, felt it build in his soul as only it could do inside him. He felt the force field cycle off and jumped.  
  
He flew over the Sith's head, reaching out to the lightsabre he knew would be there. He activated the green blade and swept it though his opponent as he landed.   
  
The Sith fell, never to rise again.   
  
Qui-Gon rose from where he had thrown his lightsabre. Obi-Wan smiled.   
  
"Thank you, for this." He waved the blade. "I seem to have misplaced mine."  
  
"You can build another, my Obi-Wan."   
  
"Yes, I can, but there is no need." Qui-Gon did not understand and waited for Obi-Wan to explain. "In the library of the Jedi Temple many things are kept and preserved. Far at the back, where few go, is a blade that belongs only to the Jedi Warrior."  
  
"You will remove that one then?"  
  
"I already have, the one in the case is just an empty casing." Obi-Wan handed the Master his 'sabre. "I have carried it for five years and have never used it. I never felt as if it was really mine, that I deserved it."  
  
"And now?"  
  
"Now I think is not the time for my fears. I am the protector of the Jedi and I must accept that fate. I thought that I had; now I see that there was more to it than even I realised. I have seen the future when the Jedi Warrior was never revealed, I have seen the Darkness of which I could never have imagined; I have seen what fate could have created."  
  
The two turned and walked together from the power plant.  
  
"For a moment I saw it too. I knew what you were, Obi-Wan. But now I think I understand what that means."  
  
"I needed you, Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan continued as they walked. "To fully understand that my gift is not a punishment; destinies and fates change, my Master, but this, however, will not." 


	11. Epilogue A Beginning

Epilogue - A Beginning   
  
The ship bearing the Jedi Council landed. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan waited patiently for them to disembark. The Queen and Chancellor Palpatine stood apart from them, there to greet the honoured guests. The council walked towards the small group. The two Jedi bowed to them as they approached.   
  
"Master Jedi, it is a pleasure to have you here."  
  
"Thank you, your Highness. Both you and the Chancellor Palpatine have shown great fortitude in this difficult time." Mace spoke for the Council.  
  
"Thank you." The Queen seemed pleased. "You are of course all invited to the celebration tonight."   
  
"Come we will, but speak with Master Jinn and Knight Kenobi we must first."   
  
Amidala gave the Knight a knowing look that only the Chancellor did not understand.  
  
"Rooms have been arranged for your stay. I will leave you and see you tonight."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"He is dead." Obi-Wan stated.   
  
"You're sure?"  
  
The look the Knight gave to Mace Windu caused Qui-Gon and some of the other Council members to smile.  
  
"I cut him in half, Mace. Yes, I am pretty sure he is dead."  
  
"No doubt there is, a Sith warrior he was, but two there all ways is. No more, no less. A Master and an apprentice."  
  
"But who was killed, the Master or the apprentice?"  
  
"The apprentice." Obi-Wan sounded very certain.  
  
"You are sure?" Adi asked this time.  
  
"He was afraid of me. He feared the Light would consume him. The Master would have no such fear."   
  
"Grave this news is, the Sith among us again. Find the Master we must, stop him before more harm he does."  
  
"How?" Qui-Gon asked, speaking for the first time.  
  
"He will look for a new apprentice." All those present turned to the Jedi Warrior, waiting for him to read the signs he saw in the Force. "A Jedi will fall to his will first and then, and then he will seek the boy, bending him to his will also."  
  
"Anakin must be protected." Qui-Gon finished for him.  
  
"Meditated on this we have, your apprentice Skywalker will be."  
  
"A lot has happened since our meeting on Coruscant, Qui-Gon." Mace said, glaring at Obi-Wan. "Much that you do not know."  
  
"But agree with you the council does." Yoda once again interrupted. "Trained the boy must be."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Night came and the city was celebrating, however Yoda found himself alone in one of the palace's great rooms. He was waiting. He knew he would come.  
  
"Come out of the shadows you can, Obi-Wan. Time I think it is."   
  
"Apologies, Master, old habits." Obi-Wan came out of the darkness and knelt before the older Jedi. "You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Hmph, since when has that made you appear. Come to me because speak to me you wish."   
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Just like Qui-Gon you are, stubborn and rebellious when you need not be. Your enemy I am not, Obi-Wan." Yoda rarely sounded angry even so when he spoke now his voice contained a hard edge.  
  
"Apologies again, Master Yoda. After keeping myself apart from the Jedi for so long I am finding it difficult to readjust."  
  
"A reason this is, though not yours. Listen I will, Obi-Wan."  
  
"I am going with Qui-Gon and Anakin. I can no longer be dead."  
  
"Abandon you duties you are?"  
  
"No, I will leave them when I must. But Anakin, the Chosen One is a sign that war is upon us, Master Yoda. One we must all fight. The best way I can think to protect the Jedi is to protect him."  
  
"Sense something you do." It was not a question.  
  
"The danger I sensed to Qui-Gon has passed in the present, but I can still feel it." His voice has dropped to a whisper. "It is all around me, I can feel it every where. Darkness and death are surrounding us although from where I cannot tell."  
  
"Clouded the future is, see it clearly I cannot. Words of comfort I have not for you, still one thing I will tell you that I told Mace five years ago. Darkness there may be, young one, shinning through a bright light does. A soulbond I can see."  
  
"Yes I see it too. It is more than a comfort. Will it be enough?"  
  
"What is enough? Do our duty is all that we can do. Trust the Force, Obi-Wan, led us this far it has."  
  
"I must go, Qui-Gon waits."  
  
"May the Force be with you," Yoda said to the shadows. "Jedi Warrior."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Qui-Gon once again found himself next to the ramp of a ship waiting for another's arrival; he knew that this was the moment that would define the next few years. The Jedi Warrior was never sort out, but instead was the one to seek you. So Qui-Gon waited. And waited.  
  
"This may become a habit." A voice said from behind him.  
  
He turned to see Obi-Wan standing three inches from him. He had not heard him approach the ship, nor felt him within the Force. His only sense of his apprentice had been that he was still on the planet. The Jedi knew that this was how it would be from now on, unless Obi-Wan decided otherwise. Either by allowing him past his shields or by creating a void like the last time they had been here. It was more than any other Jedi would get. And still there was the unspoken bond that lay between them that allowed Qui-Gon this unique connection.  
  
"Are you coming then?"  
  
"Yes. You need me and so does Anakin. But if you agree and I do come, this," he spread his arms to indicate the ship and its lowered ramp. "The waiting may become a habit. I still have a duty to the others, Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan Kenobi may not be dead any more, but the Jedi Warrior is still not ready to step out from his shadows."  
  
Qui-Gon did not look pleased, not because of the waiting, but because still Obi-Wan could not live his life.  
  
"Do not be saddened, my Master, it is simply not time. Before I lived between the living, at least now I have half of a life, with you."  
  
"I'd like nothing more than to have you with me, my Obi-Wan in any way that is possible and I think you will come one way or another, whether I agree or not."  
  
They both smiled.  
  
"The chosen one must be protected, Qui-Gon."  
  
"Yes, and he had us both to do it." he moved up the ramp. "Shall we go?"   
  
  
  
Obi-Wan followed Qui-Gon up the ramp who had disappeared into the ship. The danger was still there, lessoned, now it was a dull throbbing in Obi-Wan's mind. No other Jedi needed him now. The Force was showing him nothing of his next task, all there was, in the part of him that was the Jedi Warrior, was the lingering presence. It could be accounted for by the re-emergence of the Sith and while Obi-Wan was sure that was part of it he knew it was also a sign of something else. The Sith yes, though not the one who remained ... maybe ...in the future perhaps ...a new darkness.  
  
The hint from the Force did nothing to quieten his fears.  
  
"You'll be the death of me, Qui-Gon Jinn." He turned back to the ship only to glace over his shoulder again when he felt the weight of another's stare. A figure stood behind one of the high windows of the palace, watching the Jedi ship.  
  
Chancellor Palpatine.   
  
Obi-Wan's own gaze lingered on him a moment before strolling up into the ship's belly. As he went he said to no one,  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this." 


End file.
